Conventional socket technologies require cumbersome loading and removal mechanisms. Many conventional socket technologies require scaling loading mechanism solutions with pin count, such as Land Grid Array (LGA) packages require complex loading mechanisms, such as Direct Socket Loading (DSL), Independent Loading Mechanism (ILM), etc. Similarly, Pin Grid Array (PGA) typically requires cambox and camplate redesigns, etc. With such mechanisms, sockets contacts often get damaged when installing and/or removing the package, while the package top side needs a keep-out zone to allow for the loading mechanism to work.